


Are Pookas Furries?

by Fukami_kun



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Seperate from the series im writing, this is a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Haruya sighed contentedly. He was sitting on Nanashi’s lap, whose arms were wrapped around Haruya’s waist. The two were swaddled in a blanket on Nanashi’s bed, playing on Nanashi’s psvita. Mikado and Chino both allowed the boys to sleep over just for Christmas, so of course they both stayed up with each other.





	Are Pookas Furries?

**Author's Note:**

> this is. bad. im so sorry im just trying to get it out before midnight. in my time zone it's still 11:57 so christmas aint over yet!
> 
> i know this isn't very christmas-y but w/e. IM JUST TRYING TO CHURN OUT A FIC AT THIS POINT SO I DONT CARE. 
> 
> IF YOU RECOGNIZE THE ODIN SPHERE REFERENCES HERE THEN. *FINGER GUNS* I LOVE U
> 
> ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!  
> (IM SORRY ITS NOT UP TO MY USUAL QUALITY)

Haruya sighed contentedly. He was sitting on Nanashi’s lap, whose arms were wrapped around Haruya’s waist. The two were swaddled in a blanket on Nanashi’s bed, playing on Nanashi’s psvita. Mikado and Chino both allowed the boys to sleep over just for Christmas, so of course they both stayed up with each other. 

On Nanashi’s psvita was a sort of action role playing game. A bunny-like creature ran across the screen with a blue, gem-like sword that cut through the enemies quite easily. Nanashi racked up a good combo and took out four enemies at once. His fingers worked quickly and the sound of buttons mashing filled the room. Haruya watched, fascinated at his boyfriend’s skill. The bunny avatar wiped out the remaining enemies and ‘stage clear’ flashed across the screen. 

The older boy whooped in triumph then passed the handheld over to Haruya. “So, whirling blade and plasma circle together are a good combo, right?” Haruya asked.

“Yep! If you’re facing a large group of enemies, that’s pretty good! I’m sure there are better combos out there, but that one works well for me.” Nanashi affirmed. The younger boy hummed in response and got back to playing the game. In the next area, he fought a flurry of valkyrie. He made a distressed noise as the bunny avatar began taking lots of damage. Haruya hurriedly opened up the menu and selected a healing potion. “Oh thank god this game pauses when you drink a potion.”

“Yeah it’s a real…life saver.” Nanashi replied. Haruya opened the menu again to pause the game and turned around to softly hit his boyfriend in the face. “That was. A horrible. Pun.” he said with a blank expression. Nanashi laughed and squeezed Haruya in a hug. “Aww….c’mon that was a good one though!” The younger boy just rolled his eyes and resumed the game. 

“Do you think by at the end of this, uhh…what’s his name?”

“Whose name?”

“Bunny dude here.” 

“Me?” Haruya sighed and paused the game for a second time. He looked up at Nanashi’s face with a mock tired expression. The younger boy slapped him again and Nanashi just laughed even more. “Aha- his name is Cornelius.” 

“Right. So uh, do you think he’ll stay a furry forever?” Nanashi tried to stifle a laugh but failed. Haruya felt Nanashi’s body shake with laughter all around him. He could even feel the vibrations from Nanashi’s chest. The closeness of it all made Haruya feel so comfortable, and he smiled as his boyfriend continued to giggle like an idiot. “Ahaha- I think in the true end, he gets his human form back?”

“...would you still consider him a furry though?” Haruya joked.

“I mean, pookas aren’t furries.”

“But they’re a bunch of people turned into rabbit-like creatures.”

“Yeah! Those aren’t furries!”

“Is this you defending them, or claiming you aren’t a furry yourself?” Haruya said smugly. The older boy gasped in mock offense and put his hand dramatically on his chest. Haruya snickered to himself as his boyfriend pretended to be insulted. “Me? A furry?-”

“It’s more likely than you think.” the younger boy interrupted. The two of them stared at each other in silence for a moment before they both broke out in laughter. Nanashi scooped Haruya up in a hug as both of them started to crack up. “I didn’t know you could make jokes like that.” Nanashi said affectionately as he held Haruya.

“I have many talents.”

“Is one of them being cute?” Haruya opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again as his face started to redden. “God! You’re so good at catching me off guard I hate it!” the younger boy whined. He put the handheld to the side and covered his face with his hands. It was a little funny how often he seemed to do this, but it was his reflex. 

Nanashi pulled Haruya’s hands away from his face and kissed his cheek. “C’mon, Haru, you still gotta finish this stage.” The delivery boy groaned in response but he took up the psvita again and unpaused it. “You’re the worst, ‘Nashi.” His boyfriend laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. “I know!” 

Haruya sighed affectionately and nestled himself against Nanashi. The older boy wrapped the blanket that was around them even tighter and the two of them spent the rest of the night like that. In the morning when they were both exhausted, they would at least have each other.

 


End file.
